


welcome to paradise

by pxraxise



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxraxise/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: based on the woodstock concert on 94





	welcome to paradise

mike somewhat casually watches as billie and the crowd engage in a mud fight.

 

he plays along to tre's beat but he huffs. 

he's getting his ass handed to him

 

he leans toward the mic "dude—your getting fucked right now!" 

 

billie balances throwing back along with dodging whatever he could

 

which wasnt much

 

"na, na! 'm good!" he shouts as he scrambles for more pieces of mud to throw

 

 

obviously this was his 'battle' to win, but what's a friend that doesn't go down with him?

 

the roadies did their part of taking some damage but its his turn.

 

he quickly shed of his beloved bass, hushing a goodbye and sorry to it.

 

he ran in and got some mud and threw with him

 

hopped in front of him with the incoming projectiles on billie

 

icky, but theres not alot he wouldn't do for billie


End file.
